Just breath-
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: AU / Esta es la historia de Peter Parker, y de cómo conoció a Harry Osborn. Pero, a diferencia de otras historias, esta no tiene un final feliz. [Peter/Harry]
1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker era un estudiante normal. Buenas calificaciones, una que otra riña casual, poco popular. Se podría decir que era común, hasta que te permitía que lo conocieras.

Vivía con su tía en una bonita casa, cercana al colegio al que asistía. Casi no recordaba a sus padres, pues habían muerto en un accidente de coche hace años. Su tío había muerto hace poco también. Los policías dijeron que se encontraba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado; una bonita forma de decir que un maldito drogadicto le disparó hasta darle muerte.

Era lo más cercano que Peter había tenido a un padre, y le costó mucho superar su muerte. Había dejado de ir a clases, no salía de su habitación, apenas y se bañaba.

Cuando volvió a clases, todos le dijeron que estaba diferente. Tal vez fue porque una parte de él murió con su tío. De todos modos, al volver se fue distanciando poco a poco de sus amigos, hasta quedar completamente solo. Sólo Gwen, su ex novia de preparatoria, le hablaba de vez en cuando, y Peter apreciaba su compañía, aunque sentía que solo le hablaba porque los maestros la obligaban a hacerlo, en un intento desesperado por reintegrarlo a lo que era antes de su depresión.

Estaba deprimido? Se podría decir que si. En ese mismo instante, si le dijeran que le quedaban diez minutos de vida, se hubiera puesto sus audífonos y hubiera esperado su descanso con calma.

Pero estaba su tía.

No podía hacerle eso. No a ella. No a la mujer que estuvo siempre para él. Le rompería el corazón si le decía cómo se sentía realmente. Así que, en lugar de eso, sonreía. Le sonreía a sus maestros, le sonreía a Gwen, le sonreía a su tía, mientras gritaba, gritaba por dentro y se desgarraba el pecho al hacerlo, hundiéndose en un oscuro mar de recuerdos del que nunca nadie lo ayudaría a escapar.

O al menos eso pensaba hasta ese día, ese precioso día en que Harry Osborn llegó a su escuela.

* * *

 _Buenos días, buenas tardes!~_

 _Bueh, si llegaron aquí, no le den mucha importancia y escapen lo antes posible._

 _Lo subí para guardarlo, no porque esté decente._

 _Mis teléfonos tienen la costumbre de que los chupa el diablo en el momento en que tengo más documentos así que ñee._

 _Así que huyan, HUYAN!_

 _Bueno eso :33_

 _Ciao~_

* * *

 _ **03/10/15**_

 _ **Santiago de Chile**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ese día había empezado mal. Qué digo mal, terrible. No sonó la alarma. No quedaba café. Se puso la polera al revés. Se le fue el bus. Y aparte cuando llegó al colegio le dijeron que ya lo habían dejado ausente. Que día.

Decidió ir al tocador a cepillarse los dientes y hacer algo con su cabello. Nunca se peinaba, pero lo desordenaba de una manera que a él le pareciera atractiva, aunque su tía dijera que así parecía electrocutado.

Salió del tocador y fue a los jardines. Se recostó a la sombra de un árbol y se dispuso a esperar la siguiente hora de clases cuando unas personas interrumpieron su tan anhelado silencio.

Gwen atravesó la puerta junto con un chico nuevo. Era delgado, estaba muy peinado y sus ojos eran del color del cielo. Su ropa lucía bastante costosa, y su caminar... se notaba que tenía clase.

Ella vio en la dirección en que él estaba y lo saludó efusivamente con la mano. Peter le devolvió el saludo, sin dejar de mirar al chico, que lo escrutaba a través de sus lentes de sol oscuros.

Sintió que algo se removió en su interior, como si sintiera euforia y nervios a la vez. Ambos pasaron delante de él lentamente y se alejaron, el chico no sin antes mirarlo de pies a cabeza por última vez antes de continuar su camino. Peter no entendía qué era lo que acababa de pasar, ni porqué le afectaba tanto.

Sonó el timbre, y entonces Peter notó que ya había pasado una hora, por lo que debía ir hasta su siguiente clase.

Llegó a la clase de biología. Era una de sus clases favoritas, así que se llevaba bien con esa profesora. La saludó cordialmente y fue a sentarse a su banco a un lado de la ventana. De todo el salón él era el único que trabajaba solo. La maestra se lo permitía por el hecho de que así le iba mejor, en cambio cuando lo ponían con otras personas se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana hasta que la hora acababa, y no hacía o aprendía nada.

Al sentarse, tiró su bolso sobre la mesa y lo cubrió con sus brazos, para hacer una improvisada almohada y poder acomodarse un rato.

A través de la ventana distinguió a Gwen, que seguía con el chico nuevo. Otra vez sintió el retorcijón de estómago al verlo. Decidió sacar sus cuadernos y hacer la tarea, en lugar de acosar al chico nuevo.

No es que le interesara ni nada, solo se sentía mal por espiarlo desde el segundo piso, es todo.

A la hora del almuerzo se sentía más que colapsado del ruido de las personas a su alrededor, así que tomó su bandeja y salió al patio. Se acomodó en el mismo árbol de la mañana y comenzó a almorzar. Un bolso cayó a su lado y junto a él se sentó suavemente el chico nuevo. Apoyó su bolso en su regazo, la bandeja encima y se puso a comer.

Lo ignoraba. Peter se sentía invadido con el chico tan cerca. Porque, demonios, tenía que entre todos los árboles elegir ese!?

Trató de buscar su mirada, pero el chico solo siguió comiendo. Pasó una mano por el aire frente a él, logrando que el chico se limpiara con una servilleta y lo viera fijo. Luego de un segundo siguió ignorándolo.

A esas alturas, Peter estaba a punto de golpearlo con su patineta.

 **-Creí que serias más simpático**. -Soltó de repente.

Peter solo lo vio con asombro.

 **-Disculpa?**

 **-No importa.** -respondió.

Peter sentía ganas de hablarle y de irse en partes iguales. Decidió seguir hablando.

 **-Eres nuevo?** -preguntó.

Se sintió un total imbécil preguntando eso. Claro que era nuevo, por Dios, quién de esa escuela se sentaría con él sin conocerlo?.

- **Sí. Me cambié de casa hace poco, y este era el colegio más cercano.** -respondió.

Era más comunicativo de lo que Peter esperaba, eso era un punto a favor. Además notó que pronunciaba muy bien cada palabra, sin hablar de su perfecta postura. Peter no sabía de qué castillo había escapado ese chico, pero no quería que se regresara.

 **-Entonces no conoces a nadie aquí?**

 **-Te conozco a ti**.

Peter sintió algo revolotear en su estómago.

 **-Bueno, no tienes muy buen gusto al elegir personas con quien hablar.**

Peter no estaba seguro de si estaba haciendo que el chico se espantara o se quedara, pero esas eran las primeras estupideces que salían por su boca. Claramente no estaba pensando con cordura en ese momento.

 **-** **Gwen** **habló muy bien de ti**.

Ahí estaba. Ella era la culpable. Tal vez había pensado que como era nuevo podría conocerlo desde cero. Definitivamente había que sacar a esa mente maquiavélica del comité de bienvenida.

 **-Bueno, y crees que tiene razón en algo?**

El chico desvío la vista de su bandeja y lo observó fijamente. Peter se sintió incómodo.

 **-Creo que me gustaría comprobarlo por mí mismo, si te parece bien.**

Antes de que pudiera decir otra estupidez, sonó el timbre, y el chico se levantó para irse.

 **-Espera! -** el chico volteó a verlo. **-Me llamo Peter Parker.**

- **Harry**. -se acomodó su bolso en el hombro. **-Harry** **Osborn**.

Y sin más, se fue caminando tranquilamente. Dejando a Peter sentado con un severo colapso mental.


	3. Chapter 3

No había vuelto a ver a Harry por el resto de la tarde. Al final de la jornada, cuando iba saliendo del colegio, lo vio media cuadra más adelante, y decidió hacer lo que mejor hacía: algo estúpido.

Se subió a su patineta y se impulsó por la calle. Pasó a su lado y al intentar subir a la vereda su zapato salió volando hacia un lado, la patineta hacia otro, y el cayó al suelo, en frente de Harry.

Al caer, le dieron ganas de cavar un agujero y meterse ahí para siempre.

 **-Seguro que eso ya te había salido antes?** -preguntó Harry con una risa divertida.

Peter se acomodó y se sentó en el suelo, buscando con la mirada su zapato.

 **-Sí, normalmente caigo con más estilo**.

Harry volvió a reír. Bajó a la calle, se agacho para coger el zapato y se lo lanzó.

Peter se puso el zapato y se levantó, despidiéndose de su dignidad, que había quedado en el suelo atropellada.

- **Hacia dónde caminas?** -preguntó Peter.

Harry pareció dudar, como si no supiera donde quedaba su casa.

 **-A la derecha.** -dijo al fin.

- **También yo. Te acompaño.**

Golpeó con el pie el extremo de su patineta para levantarla, la afirmó bajo su brazo y caminó junto a Harry.

- **En dónde vives?** -preguntó.

 **-En una casa. -** respondió Harry.

 **-Créeme que eso ya lo había deducido.**

Harry rió.

 **-Unas cuantas calles más allá. Realmente ni siquiera me he aprendido el nombre de la calle aun**. -respondió.

Peter asintió, conforme con la respuesta.

- **Y por qué te mudaste? -** quiso saber.

 **-Qué clase de acoso es éste?** -lo miró como si temiera ir con un psicópata.

En ese momento Peter se dio cuenta de que quizás estaba haciendo muchas preguntas. Ya había olvidado la última vez que trató de iniciar una conversación, así que no sabía que decir.

 **-Solo buscaba tema de conversación**. -admitió.

 **-Ah, entonces no te importa realmente**. -dijo Harry.

Peter habría jurado que sonó casi decepcionado.

 **-No es eso! Es lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar; no significa que no quiera saberlo**.

Harry lo pensó por un momento. Tenía la mirada perdida en un punto al final de la calle.

- **Vivo con mi madre. El bastardo de mi padre cuando la dejó acordó enviarle dinero mensualmente. Hace poco murió y esa casa pasó a ser de su mujer. De su actual mujer, quiero decir. Y como esa joven lo que quería era eso, ahora está disfrutando la vida de millonaria en nuestra casa y tuvimos que venir a vivir aquí**.

Peter no supo cómo responder a eso. Acababa de caer en cuenta de con quién estaba hablando. El hijo bastardo de Norman Osborn, multimillonario internacional. Sabía que le sonaba el apellido, pero no lo asoció nunca a ese señor. Por lo que recordaba, era dueño de mil compañías a lo largo del mundo, y era experto en dejar hijos esparcidos por donde pisara. Harry Osborn nació de uno de sus matrimonios oficiales, que no duraban más de tres años y lo cambiaba por una mujer más hermosa y más joven.

 **-Lamento lo de tu padre.** -fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle.

 **-Yo no.** -respondió cortante.

Se quedó en silencio, pensando. Harry se puso bastante serio al mencionar a su padre, y Peter sintió que la había cagado, una vez más.

Continuaron caminando sin decir nada por un rato hasta que, para sorpresa de Peter, fue Harry quién rompió el silencio.

 **-Supongo que es mi turno.** -dijo, llamando la atención de Peter. - **Hace cuánto patinas?**

Se notaba que él si estaba acostumbrado a conversar con la gente, porque no sacó ningún tema personal.

 **-Desde que tengo memoria**. -respondió.

Harry se detuvo en frente de un portón inmenso y tocó el timbre.

 **-Entonces supongo que no te molestaría enseñarme.** -dijo sonriéndole.

Peter sintió que se había puesto rojo.

 **-No, claro que no**.

En ese momento abrieron la puerta y Harry entró, no sin despedirse antes.

 **-Entonces hasta mañana, Peter**. -dijo, y entró en la casa.

Peter se sentía algo aturdido. Tal vez por Harry, tal vez por la caída, pero su cabeza quedó en blanco, y patinó hasta su casa como en piloto automático.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando llegó a su casa, fue a dejar su bolso en su habitación y bajó a comer con su tía, como de costumbre. Se sentó en el mesón que separaba el espacio de la cocina y el comedor y comió lo que su tía le dejo en la mesa.

- **Que hicieron contigo?** -le preguntó.

Peter no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba sonriendo. Dejó de hacerlo en cuanto lo notó, pero su tía insistía.

 **-Luces bastante contento. Buenas noticias?**

Peter negó con la cabeza, pero seguía sonriendo. Su tía solo sonrió y lo dejó pasar. De seguro pensó que era normal que los jóvenes se rieran solos mientras comían. Daba igual, la cosa es que Peter estaba contento, y no se explicaba por qué.

Al otro día iba a juntarse con Harry, al parecer para andar en patineta. En qué momento pasó eso? Recuerda haber caído a sus pies de la manera más humillante posible y ahora habían quedado de juntarse. Durante todo el año nadie le había insinuado que quería volver a verlo, ni siquiera por si acaso. Claramente algo no estaba bien con ese chico.

Cuando terminó de comer dio las gracias a su tía y se fue a su habitación. Se puso a escuchar música para pasar la tarde. A eso de las ocho se puso a hacer tareas pendientes y finalmente se fue a dormir, muerto de sueño.

Al otro día, su primer pensamiento al abrir los ojos fue Harry. Iba a verlo ese día. Que debía ponerse? Toda su ropa lo hacía lucir como un indigente, y no quería parecer un indigente. Al menos no por ese único día.

Al final luego de ducharse se puso los jeans menos gastados que encontró, una camiseta negra con la imagen de una cebra con gafas y una camisa a cuadros abierta con las mangas arremangadas. Si, súper indigente. A eso, le sumaremos sus zapatillas converse molidas por la lija de la patineta, y la patineta.

Suspiró resignado y se fue a la escuela.

Sus clases pasaron con normalidad, con la diferencia de que estaba ansioso por que acabaran. Normalmente, cuando les alargaban las clases, todos reclamaban y a él le daba igual. Salir, no salir. Llegar o no a casa, le daba lo mismo. Pero ahora, sería el primero en reclamar si el profesor se ponía conversador.

Por suerte para el profesor, los dejó salir a la hora. Fue a almorzar al mismo árbol del día anterior, pero Harry no apareció.

No es como si hubiera deseado que apareciera, pero si le hubiera gustado estar acompañado.

Su ánimo cambió después de eso. Hasta él se sorprendía de lo rápido que se le bajó el ánimo, pero recordando lo deprimido que estuvo todo el año, decidió resignarse. Era una emoción más que conocida para él.

El resto del día transcurrió especialmente lento, sofocante. Peter se saltó la penúltima clase para salir al patio, y entró a la última para que no fuera tan evidente la fuga. Al finalizar la jornada, todos se fueron a sus casas. Peter esperó en la entrada por unos minutos, y luego solo bajó la cabeza y caminó a su casa.

Llegó más tarde de lo habitual por irse caminando. Ni siquiera le dieron ganas de usar su patineta.

Su tía lo vio entrar sin ganas, comer e irse sin siquiera mirarla, pero no dijo nada. Trató de comprender que quizás había tenido un mal día.

Peter llegó a su habitación y se puso a escuchar música. Y pensó. Tal vez le había pasado algo y por eso no se presentó a clases. O quizás olvidó que tenía algo más importante que hacer ese día. O solo lo olvidó. Tal vez nunca le importó y él estaba comiéndose el cerebro pensando en ello. Claro. Por qué debía importarle? Trató de despejar su mente, enojado por nada y a la vez por todo, y siguió con su música.


	5. Chapter 5

Despertó con especial mal humor ese día. No tenía ganas de ir a clases, pero su tía insistió. Y por insistir, hablamos de que fue a su habitación a lanzarle agua en la cara.

Se dio una ducha para despertar y se vistió para irse al colegio. Caminó relajadamente un par de calles y luego se apuró en patineta.

Llegó al colegio congelado. El día estaba nublado y el viento estaba muy helado, además de que iba rápido en la patineta y con el cabello mojado. No le dio mucha importancia. Si se enfermaba, se enfermaba y punto. Al menos eso le daría un motivo para no ir a la escuela.

Se dirigía a su sala de clases cuando vio que Harry estaba bajando la escalera. Llevaba un sweater gris, unos jeans negros y un gorro de lana de un tono gris oscuro. Sí que se veía bien.

Peter giró olímpicamente y se apuró en caminar hacia el lado contrario. No sabía de qué estaba escapando, pero no tenía ganas de verlo aun. Se sintió imbécil en cuanto lo hizo, pero ya que estaba escapando no iba a arrepentirse.

Luego de una vuelta al colegio totalmente innecesaria, llegó a su sala. Se sentó y comenzó a flexionar sus dedos, que por cierto no sentía gracias al frio. No le importó mucho y se puso a copiar lo que el profesor había escrito en la pizarra.

A la hora de almuerzo decidió que hacía demasiado frio como para salir al patio, por lo que se fue al rincón más apartado del comedor de alumnos y se sentó tranquilamente a almorzar. Cabe destacar que no hubo ni rastro de Harry durante el almuerzo.

Peter solo lo dejó pasar y continuó sus clases con normalidad.

Cuando finalmente tocaron el timbre, Peter estaba aliviado de que se iría por fin a su casa, pero obviamente eso no sucedió.

Harry estaba en la puerta, esperándolo. Caminó hasta él tratando de no olvidar como se caminaba. No se había caído de manera vergonzosa, eso ya era algo.

 **-Peter. -** dijo Harry a modo de saludo.

 **-Harry. -** respondió sin ánimo.

Harry pareció darse cuenta, porque enseguida trató de hablar con más tacto.

 **-Oye, me gustaría disculparme por lo de ayer. A última hora recordé que tenía médico y no tuve como avisarte**.

Peter esperaba una excusa mejor. A quién se le olvida que tiene médico? Trató de no darle importancia.

 **-Da igual. Podemos ir ahora.** -dijo. No perdía nada con intentarlo.

 **-Estás seguro? Vas bastante desabrigado.** -dijo viéndolo de pies a cabeza.

Peter hizo un gesto de indiferencia. Realmente le importaba poco y nada enfermarse.

 **-De acuerdo, entonces. -** dijo finalmente Harry. **-Y dónde propones ir?**

No había pensado en eso. Él siempre iba a una fábrica abandonada que quedaba a unas cuadras de ahí. Nunca le había dicho a nadie de la entrada que tenía ese lugar por atrás, pero decidió que no era una mala idea ir. Además era un lugar cerrado, por lo que no pasarían frío.

 **-Se me ocurre un lugar.** -dijo, y comenzó a caminar.

 **-Oh,** **así** **que es sorpresa?** -preguntó Harry desconfiado.

Peter solo le sonrió y Harry lo siguió de todos modos.

Cuando llegaron a la fábrica, Peter indicó que debían dar la vuelta hasta el portón que había por el lado en donde entraban los autos, y le mostró cual era la lata que podía levantarse. Entraron y Harry quedó fascinado.

El lugar era enorme. Las paredes estaban repletas de dibujos, todos hechos por Peter. El suelo tenía líneas, números, flechas y marcas que Harry no entendía. Del techo colgaban unas cuerdas que estaban anudadas en la punta. El lugar era increíble, era totalmente de Peter, solo él podía darle significado a cada rincón de esa fábrica, y Harry enseguida se sintió como un intruso.

Peter se rió al ver su cara.

 **-Supongo que debo explicarlo**.

Harry sonrió y asintió tímidamente.

 **-Encontré este lugar hace años. Nunca nadie lo reclamó,** **así** **que lo hice parecer más... acogedor. Debajo de esa escalera hay un colchón en el que me quedaba cuando no tenía ganas de volver a casa. Escalaba por esas cuerdas cuando me aburría. Me será útil algún** **día** **, si quiero asaltar un banco. Las paredes las dibujé pero sinceramente no recuerdo porqué. Solo me aburría y comenzaba a trazar** **líneas** **. Y las marcas en el piso, me temo que tendrás que darles sentido tú mismo. -** diciendo eso le lanzó la patineta.

Harry la tomó y la dejo en el suelo. Peter esperaba que escapara de ahí y lo tomara por loco, pero en lugar de eso le sonrió y asintió, como aceptando el reto.

Cada vez le caía mejor ese chico. Se acercó para darle algunos consejos.

 **-El medio círculo en esa esquina es el comienzo. Desde ahí, cada línea y cada medida, son un obstáculo. Depende de ti cómo quieres seguirlo, pero es una cadena, y se supone que debes pasar por cada una de las marcas. Entiendes?**

Mientras lo decía se había paseado desde el comienzo hasta algunas de las marcas, y al terminar buscó su mirada. Harry lo estaba mirando fijo, con cara de asombro pero a la vez sonriendo.

- **Eres increíble. -** sentenció.

Peter sintió que se sonrojaba. Bajó la vista y sacudió su cabello.

 **-Bueno, cuando quieras. -** dijo, apuntando el medio círculo.

Harry caminó hasta él y puso la patineta en el suelo. No se veía muy seguro. Observó con detenimiento algunas de las marcas, y se lanzó sin pensarlo demasiado.

Peter quedó maravillado. La cadena imaginaria que Harry seguía era tal como lo indicaban las marcas, como si realmente pudiera entenderlas. Sintió un cariño renovado por él.

Fue totalmente brillante, hasta que cambió de cadena. Entonces se trabó la patineta y salió volando hacia adelante, para caer con un golpe seco en el cemento.

Peter se acercó preocupado, pero se calmó al ver que Harry se estaba riendo.

- **Seguro que eso ya te había salido antes?** -le preguntó con ironía.

Harry se rió aún más.

- **Seguro que disfrutaste mucho decir eso.**

 **-La verdad, bastante.** -confesó.

Le ofreció la mano. Harry la tomó y lo ayudó a levantarse. Sin soltar su mano Peter la volteó, y se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando. Dejó de reír enseguida.

 **-No te preocupes**. -dijo Harry. **-Frené en el cemento con esa mano, es todo**.

Peter lo soltó y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Subió una escalera metálica que llevaba a un cuarto de baño. No tenía idea de qué hacia ese cuarto ahí, pero ya se había acostumbrado a las habitaciones de ese lugar. Abrió el mueble que estaba sobre el lavamanos y sacó tijeras, unas vendas y agua oxigenada.

Harry llegó y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta.

 **-Es broma?** -preguntó.

Peter lo miró serio. Claro que no bromeaba. Se hizo a un lado para despejar el lavamanos. Le hizo una seña de que se lavara las manos. Harry obedeció la orden.

Peter cortó una venda, le lanzó agua oxigenada y se la amarró en la mano. Luego salió del cuarto y dejó a Harry mirando la venda con ojos de cachorro.

Bajó la escalera y se quedó ahí, esperando a Harry.

Harry bajó en silencio y fue a donde estaba él.

 **-Estás molesto?** -preguntó.

Peter guardó silencio por un rato.

- **No**. -respondió. - **Solo conmigo. No quería hacer que te lastimaras.**

 **-No fue tu culpa. Me pasó por imbécil. -** dijo riendo. **-Además pienso seguir intentando.**

- **No**.

Harry lo miró confundido.

 **-Cómo no?**

 **-Por ahora, solo vas a irte a tu casa y cuidar que eso -** apuntó su mano. **-no se infecte, porque si se infecta voy a golpearte.**

Harry pareció pensarlo un poco. Luego sonrió.

 **-De acuerdo.**

Peter le sonrió. Tomaron sus cosas y se fueron juntos a sus respectivas casas.


	6. Chapter 6

Al llegar a la casa de Harry se despidieron y Peter siguió en patineta hasta su casa. Al llegar, su tía volvió a preguntarle que era lo que le había pasado, porque se le veía muy contento. Y otra vez él evadió la pregunta y se fue a su habitación.

Al otro día, de camino a clases se encontró con Harry.

 **-No te había visto nunca pasar por aquí a esta hora**. -le dijo Harry al verlo.

 **-Es que normalmente no tomo este camino.**

Harry lo miró extrañado.

 **-Entonces que haces aquí?**

 **-Decidí irme por aquí pensando que podría encontrarme contigo.**

 **-Ah**.

Peter se maldijo por decir eso. Era cierto, pero su idea era que fuera un encuentro casual. Tenía que ser tan sincero a veces? Otra vez había metido la pata. De nuevo quería hacer un agujero y no salir nunca.

 **-Por cierto, donde estuviste ayer todo el día?** -preguntó Harry.

Peter se avergonzó al recordar que al verlo había escapado.

- **Adentro, estudiando**. -mintió.

- **Oh, ya veo**. -pensó por un momento. - **Por qué no estudias conmigo? Si quieres, claro.**

Que si quería? Claro que si. Así no estaría solo y aparte estaría en buena compañía.

- **Claro. Nos vemos en los recreos**.

- **Si, pero tú búscame. Porque ya intenté encontrarte ayer y no funcionó. Nos vemos!**

Ya habían llegado y Harry se dirigió a su sala. Peter ni siquiera había notado que habían tocado el timbre hasta que Harry se despidió.

Un segundo... dijo que lo había buscado? Peter sintió un retorcijón en el estómago. De pronto se sintió feliz sin ninguna razón, y con buen ánimo se dirigió a clases.

La profesora de biología le dijo que lucía de buen humor. Tan evidente era cuando estaba feliz? Su tío siempre le decía que al sonreír su rostro se iluminaba. Después de que murió, Peter casi había olvidado lo que se sentía estar feliz por las cosas simples. Harry le trajo ese sentimiento de vuelta. Era difícil explicarlo, pero cuando estaba con él era como si el resto del mundo no importara, como si no tuviera problemas, y eso era fascinante. Harry era fascinante, solo que no podía explicar cómo.

Sonó el timbre, haciendo que Peter se sobresaltara. Tan rápido había pasado la hora? Se levantó y se fue hasta su próxima clase.

Estaba como drogado. Le daba risa pensarlo, pero no tenía otra palabra para describir lo que sentía. La clase se le pasó volando y solo por estar pensando en otras cosas, en cualquier cosa, menos en la clase.

A la hora del almuerzo, se dispuso a buscar a Harry, pero no fue necesario. Estaba en el árbol en el que se habían conocido. Peter tomó una bandeja y se fue a sentar con él.

 **-Cómo está tu mano?** -preguntó al sentarse.

Harry se miró la mano en que tenía la venda.

 **-Bien. Ni siquiera me duele, solo fue un rasguño**.

Peter sabía que no había sido solo un rasguño. Le había sangrado al instante. De las veces que él se había caído y se había rasguñado, no le sangraba. Aun así, prefirió dejarlo pasar.

 **-Azul o rojo?** -preguntó.

 **-Qué?** -dijo Harry confundido.

 **-Sólo busco un tema, no seas pesado**.

Harry se rió y le contagió la risa.

- **Verde**. -respondió. - **Verano o Invierno**?

Le había seguido el juego; Peter no pudo evitar sentirse contento.

 **-Invierno, y tu?**

 **-Supongo que igual. Tu turno**.

Trató de pensar en una pregunta un poco menos trivial, pero estaba en blanco.

 **-Perros o gatos?** -le preguntó.

 **-Unicornios.**

 **-Qué!?**

Ambos se rieron en ese momento.

 **-Bosque o playa?** -preguntó Harry.

Peter pensó por un momento antes de responder.

 **-Supongo que me da igual**. -dijo al fin.

 **-No es justo, debes escoger algo**. -se quejó. **-Yo escogería playa**.

 **-Entonces iría a la playa contigo.** -dijo Peter.

En la mente de Peter había sonado más normal. Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Entonces trató de arreglarlo.

 **-La verdad, nunca he ido a la playa.** -dijo.

 **-En serio? -** preguntó Harry sorprendido.

 **-Bueno, si he ido. Pero nunca he entrado en el mar.**

 **-Por qué?**

Por qué. Ni siquiera Peter se lo había preguntado antes. La verdad nunca le había importado.

 **-Supongo que por mis tíos. A ellos no les gustaba el mar, le tenían respeto. Y yo siempre me quedaba con ellos en la arena**.

Harry lo miraba con atención. Luego habló con convicción.

 **-Entonces debemos ir a la playa. Un día de estos, nos escaparemos y nos iremos a la playa por todo el día. Y tendrás que entrar al mar conmigo.**

Peter no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ese plan.

 **-Está bien.**

 **-Si?**

 **-Si, me encanta. -** respondió, y le sonrió.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. Entonces tocaron el maldito timbre y Harry tuvo que irse.

Peter esperó un momento antes de irse a su clase, esperando que se le borrara la sonrisa de la cara.


	7. Chapter 7

Luego de las clases, Peter estaba entusiasmado por ir a la fábrica abandonada con Harry, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte.

Una chica muy bajita, de coletas, le preguntó si buscaba a Osborn. Le pareció raro que lo llamara así, pero recordó que a él los chicos de su clase también lo llamaban por su apellido a veces. Le preguntó si sabía en donde estaba, pero la chica sólo le dijo que siempre estaban sacándolo de clases, y que ahora se había ido temprano también.

A Peter le pareció extraño, pero la chica no parecía saber mucho más que él, así que le dio las gracias y se fue.

En su casa, recordó que Harry le dijo que había olvidado que tenía médico y no supo cómo avisarle. Decidió ponerse como nota mental: "intercambiar números".

Al otro día, se vieron en la escuela. Tal como el dia anterior, comieron juntos y conversaron amenamente de lo que fuera. Hasta que Peter recordó que ayer se había desaparecido.

 **-Que pasó contigo ayer?** -le preguntó.

Harry enseguida se puso bastante serio, y Peter temió haber dicho algo inapropiado.

 **-Tuve que irme. Problemas personales**. -respondió algo cortante.

Definitivamente había dicho algo inapropiado. Se desmotivó y ya no supo qué decir.

 **-Dame tu número.** -dijo Harry.

Peter levantó la vista sorprendido.

 **-Cómo?**

 **-Que me des tu número. Así puedo avisarte cuando tenga cosas que hacer**.

Peter se sintió nervioso. Además de sentir que le había ahorrado el trabajo. Obviamente así era mucho mejor, ya que si él se lo hubiera pedido jamás habría sonado tan casual. Le dio el número y siguieron conversando.

 **-Mi madre quiere conocerte.** -le comentó Harry.

Peter creyó haber oído mal.

 **-Entendí que tu madre quiere conocerme**.

Harry se rió.

 **-Sí, sé cómo suena eso. Pero quiere conocerte. Larga historia**.

Peter no sabía que decir. Le había hablado de él a su madre, no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso. Se sentía feliz, o al menos esa era la emoción que más destacaba en el remolino de emociones que sentía.

 **-Por cierto, nunca me has hablado de tu familia**. -tercio Harry.

Era extraño que estuviera haciendo ese tipo de preguntas él, pero ya qué.

 **-Bueno, vivo con mi tía**. -comenzó.

 **-Eso ya lo sabía.**

 **-Eh?**

Harry se rió de su cara de sorpresa.

 **-Tú me lo dijiste. Nunca piensas lo que quieres decir?**

Peter trató de hacer memoria, pero no recordaba con claridad lo que había hablado con Harry; sólo lo que había sentido.

 **-Casi nunca cuando estoy contigo**.

Harry rió nervioso. Perfecto, Peter. Otro ataque de sinceridad. Definitivamente no estaba pensando y punto.

 **-Bueno. Pues dijiste que ellos te llevaban a la playa**.

Claro! E incluso había sido el día anterior apenas.

 **-Oh, si. Bueno, ahora solo vivo con mi tía**.

Harry pareció entender enseguida lo delicado que era ese tema aún para Peter, porque se fue por el lado correcto.

 **-Y cómo te funciona eso?**

Peter ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo, porque lo tenía claro.

- **Es una mujer asombrosa. Es de las personas que te cuidan como si fueras un niño pequeño. Se preocupa de que comas, de que duermas, de que estudies. Si te enfermas, te lleva la comida a la cama, y si te ve decaído, intenta animarte con algún panorama sencillo o con alguna broma absurda**.

Harry lo miraba con atención, y Peter se sintió incómodo.

 **-Suena realmente dulce, me encantaría conocerla algún día**.

Y entonces, como siempre, Peter dijo algo estúpido.

 **-Y por qué esperar? Pasa a mi casa, te quedas a comer y luego voy a dejarte.**

 **-Para que no me pierda?**

Peter sonrió.

 **-Eso es un sí?**

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

 **-Es un claro que sí**.

Entonces tocaron el timbre y se fueron cada uno a su clase, ansiosos porque acabara la jornada.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry estaba esperando a Peter en la entrada. Se fueron caminando tranquilamente a la casa de Peter.

 **-Intentaré que mi tía no te acose demasiado, pero no prometo nada**. -trató de advertirle Peter.

 **-Acosarme? Por qué?**

 **-Bueno, hace mucho que no me junto con nadie, como seguramente lo notaste**. -Harry asintió. - **Así que será una maravilla que aparezcas por ahí**.

 **-Oh, bueno. Al menos estaré preparado**.

Peter sonrió. Cada día le caía mejor, y cada vez le costaba más despedirse de él, sin hallar la hora en que volvería a verlo. Era una especie de terapia para Peter; una totalmente necesaria y efectiva.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Peter abrió la puerta y le hizo pasar cortésmente. Harry sonrió y entró, hasta que se detuvo en seco y se quedó de piedra viendo a la tía May, totalmente serio.

May lo observó atentamente, y Peter no entendía qué pasaba. Era como si se conocieran, pero ninguno dijo nada.

- **Tía, él es Harry** **Osborn** **. Harry, mi tía** **May**. -hizo las presentaciones.

Su tía reaccionó primero y se acercó, ahora con su expresión amable y cálida de siempre.

 **-Bienvenido, Harry. Un gusto conocerte.**

 **-El gusto es mío**. -respondió educadamente.

 **-Quieren que luego les lleve algo de comer?** -preguntó su tía, evitando por todos los medios mirar a Harry.

Peter no entendía porqué su tía se comportaba así. Normalmente era muy amable.

 **-Si, eso estaría bien. Harry, arriba a la izquierda, si quieres me esperas en mi habitación un momento**.

Harry asintió y subió la escalera, claramente desconcertado.

Apenas dobló a la izquierda, Peter le lanzó una mirada severa a su tía. Ella intentó excusarse.

 **-Lo lamento, Peter. No sabía que invitarías a alguien; habría estado preparada**.

Peter solo le hizo una mueca de disgusto y subió a encontrarse con Harry.

Pasaría un momento a solas con Harry en su habitación; eso ameritaba olvidar el mal rato.

Al entrar vio a Harry frente al muro observando detenidamente la pared. Tal como en la fabrica, estaba maravillado mirando cada detalle del lugar. Peter no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza.

 **-Tú las tomaste?** -preguntó al tiempo que observaba el collage que había ocupando todo un muro.

Peter se acercó a ver las fotos. Habían unas pocas de Gwen, solo por el cariño que aún le guardaba. Unas muy antiguas de sus padres, varias de sus tíos, todo tipo de arañas, y la mayor parte eran imágenes que enfocaban algún objeto y de fondo se mostraba un hermoso paisaje mal enfocado.

 **-Si. Me gusta fotografiar lo que considero digno de inmortalizar.**

 **-Cualquiera aplastaría una araña en su habitación.**

 **-Oh, pues yo las fotografío y las saco por la ventana**.

Harry lo miró fascinado. Tal como en la fábrica, se sentía como un intruso, pero también estaba asombrado de conocer un lado de Peter que estaba cerrado al resto de las personas.

Peter se sentó en el suelo y le hizo señas a Harry de que ocupara su cama.

Harry se sentó y siguió recorriendo la habitación con su mirada. Se detuvo en el techo.

Peter miró hacia donde él veía.

 **-Es... algo aterrador**. -dijo Harry.

Peter solo sonrió.

El techo era de color blanco, pero tenía manos pintadas con pintura negra. Peter había pintado sus propias manos y las había pasado por el techo, desde cada rincón, las cuales parecían de personas o almas que escapaban de quién sabe donde. Y, por supuesto, lucía bastante aterrador.

- **Gracias. Esa era la idea**.

Tomó su cámara que tenía tirada en el suelo y comenzó a juguetear con ella. La encendió y enfocó a Harry. Estaba distraído mirando el techo. El flash lo hizo darse vuelta y justo miró la cámara cuando se tomó la foto. Peter se rió.

- **Bórrala**. -dijo Harry de inmediato.

Peter revisó cómo había salido y no pudo evitar sonreír.

 **-Te ves adorable**. -le acercó la cámara. - **Mira**.

Harry hizo un gesto de disgusto y luego se rió.

 **-Parezco inyectado**. -dijo, e hizo un ademán de clavar una aguja en su antebrazo.

Peter seguía riendo.

 **-Si te tomas una conmigo, tal vez piense en borrar esta**.

Harry lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados, como considerándolo.

 **-De acuerdo**. -dijo al fin.

Se sentó en el suelo junto a él y tomó la cámara con su mano derecha. Elevó el brazo, pero comenzó a temblar. Iba a preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero justo su tía abrió la puerta para dejarles una bandeja con comida.

Para cuando la interrupción finalizó, Harry ya había cambiado la cámara a su mano izquierda, y la levantó para tomar la foto.

Peter revisó cómo había salido y estuvo conforme, pero aun así no borró la otra.

 **-Sólo no se la enseñes a nadie**. -pidió Harry.

 **-A quién podría enseñársela?** -dijo Peter sonriendo.

 **-Da igual**. -Harry se levantó del suelo. - **Como sea tengo que irme**.

Peter se levantó con él.

 **-Qué? Ahora?**

Pudo notar que su mano derecha aún temblaba, aunque mantenía su puño apretado con fuerza para disimularlo.

 **-Lo siento; de verdad debo irme**.

Peter bajó la vista. Algo le pasaba, y sentía impotencia al no saber que hacer para ayudarlo.

Harry se acercó a él, levantó su mentón con la mano izquierda, y lo besó suavemente en los labios, provocando que una electricidad recorriera todo su cuerpo.

Sentía que sus rodillas temblaban, que miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, y a la vez tuvo la certeza de que nunca había sentido algo como eso, algo que removiera cada célula de su cuerpo.

Peter sintió por ese momento que no tenía problemas, que todo era perfecto; pero en la vida de Peter no duran los momentos perfectos.

Harry se separó de él, y se fue sin volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

 **-Hasta pronto**. -dijo.

Y luego salió de la habitación, dejando a Peter con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras se llevaba un dedo a los labios, sin poder creerlo.


	9. Chapter 9

Se acostó confuso ese día. Por un lado, Harry lo había besado. No podía explicar la euforia que sentía respecto a eso.

Por otro lado, estaba la actitud de Harry. Que había sido todo eso? Estaba bien unos segundos antes de levantarse. Y también estaba su tía. Sabía que le ocultaba algo, pero no sentía ganas de interrogarla en ese momento.

Al otro día, buscó a Harry por toda la escuela, pero no lo vio en todo el día.

Se sintió despechado. Estaba tan confundido por todo que lo único que quería era aclararlo con él. Después de ese deprimente día, no quiso volver a casa, así que fue a la fábrica por la tarde.

Iba de camino cuando se puso a llover. Se devolvió a la escuela y sacó una chaqueta de su casillero, luego volvió a salir.

Entonces la lluvia ya era torrencial. Suspiró resignado; se puso la capucha y caminó hasta la fábrica.

Cuando iba en camino vio en su teléfono que su tía lo estaba llamando. No le hizo caso.

Entró en la fábrica y caminó hasta la escalera para subir al piso más alto. No necesitaba encender las luces; conocía ese lugar como la palma de su mano.

Iba a subir cuando escuchó la respiración. Se detuvo en seco y escudriñó con la mirada la parte de abajo de la escalera. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, pudo distinguir la silueta de Harry.

Le costó entender la situación, pero finalmente se agachó y se sentó frente a él. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, como si hubiera llegado apenas un momento antes de él.

 **-Quítate eso**. -ordenó.

Harry lo miró con tristeza; más bien melancolía. Aun así, obedeció y se quitó su sudadera.

Peter se quitó la chaqueta impermeable y se la puso sobre los hombros. Harry le sonrió y se la puso correctamente.

 **-No hacía falta**. -dijo.

Peter se encogió de hombros.

 **-Que haces aquí?**

Harry evadió su mirada y comenzó a juguetear con las lanas sueltas del cubrecamas que había en el colchón en que estaba sentado.

Peter no pudo evitar pensar en lo tierno que se veía sentado ahí, en su colchón, con su chaqueta, empapado.

 **-Quería verte**. -susurró.

Peter sonrió. Sintió cómo el color subía a sus mejillas.

 **-No estabas**. -Harry lo vio confundido. - **En la escuela. Te busqué y no estabas. Otra vez.**

Harry no respondió. Peter insistió.

 **-Confía en mí**.

Harry lo vio directamente.

 **-Confío en ti, Peter**.

 **-Ah si? Háblame de tu reacción al ver a mi tía**.

Harry evadió su mirada otra vez e hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Peter se lo impidió.

 **-Eso no es...** \- se calló. Claro que era de su incumbencia.

 **-Entonces...** -Peter necesitaba respuestas.

 **-Entonces déjame mostrarte**. -dijo Harry. - **Ven conmigo. Vamos a mi casa.**

Peter no podía creerlo. Se levantó y le dio la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. A pesar de que era él quien llevaba sólo una polera, Harry estaba congelado. Tenía las manos muy frías. Peter tomó sus manos y las cubrió con las propias, entonces fue el turno de Harry para sonrojarse.

Peter se quedó mirando sus ojos. Sus hermosos ojos del color del cielo, y recordó el episodio del día anterior. Se habían besado, y ninguno había dicho nada al respecto. Peter soltó sus manos y se volteó a jugar con las cuerdas que caían del techo como lianas.

Escogió una y la hizo pasar alrededor de su muñeca, luego la tomó con fuerza y se levantó. Con ayuda de otra, comenzó a subir por ellas.

Aparte del primer piso, la fábrica tenía un total de siete pisos, y la construcción era en forma de canuto, ya que cada piso superior estaba construido por los costados del edificio, dejando una entrada de luz a través de un mosaico que había en el techo. Ve a saber tú qué clase de persona había diseñado ese lugar; el punto es que desde el techo estaban colgadas las cuerdas, y Peter las subía hasta ahí. Una vez casi se había ahorcado, había que admitirlo, pero seguía subiendo como buen adolescente con trastornos que era.

Cuando llegó arriba, miró hacia abajo a Harry, que lo veía como si estuviera loco. Cuánta razón tenía.

Respiró hondo, se aseguró de que la cuerda que había pasado por sus piernas abajo siguiera bien sujeta, y se soltó.

Mientras hacía su caída libre de siete pisos pudo escuchar a Harry gritar.

Era totalmente estúpido, pero valía la pena. Durante la caída, no podías respirar ni ver hacia abajo. Al menos, no las primeras veces. Peter ya había olvidado las veces que lo había hecho, y por más alegre que sonara, había olvidado las veces que había deseado que la cuerda se cortara.

Pero ahora era diferente. Algo en él era diferente, gracias a Harry. Ahora no tenía ganas de que la cuerda se cortara, ahora sentía ganas de llegar abajo e irse a donde sea, pero con él.

Quedó colgado justo a la altura de Harry, que lo miraba aturdido. Cuando se recuperó, comenzó a retarlo como a un niño pequeño.

- **Eres un idiota! Pudiste haberte matado. Quién demonios salta sin ninguna medida de seguridad desde tan alto!?** -mientras hablaba, le daba golpes de puño al azar. - **Demonios, Peter. Sabía que estabas demente, pero esto es** **completamen** -

Peter lo interrumpió tomando su cara con ambas manos, acercándolo y besándolo. Sin lugar a dudas, era el mejor beso que había dado en su vida. Harry se separó de él al rato y volvió a golpearlo.

 **-No creas que con eso se me quita el enojo**.

Y se fue caminando con paso firme, dejando a Peter muerto de risa aun colgado del techo.


	10. Chapter 10

Se fue con él, por supuesto. Harry aún llevaba el ceño fruncido, pero Peter iba contento. Estaba feliz de estar con él, sin mencionar que iba a conocer su casa.

Llevaba la piel de gallina por el fuerte viento, pero le importaba bien poco. Decidió intentar algo estupido. Entrelazó suavemente sus dedos con los de Harry, y este en lugar de quitar su mano, la afirmó con fuerza. Peter sonrió, pero Harry lo miró con cara de enojo aun así. Le encantaba ese chico, le daban ganas de quitarle el enojo a besos.

Cuando llegaron y Harry abrió la puerta, Peter quedó totalmente sorprendido.

Había pasado por fuera antes, pero el muro de piedra alto no permitía ver la magnitud del terreno.

El patio, si es que se le podía llamar así, era inmenso. Había un pavo real, sí, un pavo real, que los vio entrar y los ignoró completamente. Había una piscina del porte de la casa de Peter, lo cual era alucinante. Y la casa, una hermosa mansión de tres pisos, estaba pintada y arreglada de tal forma que parecía de revista. Peter estaba totalmente maravillado. Es decir, sabía que el padre de Harry era millonario, pero no pensó que tanto.

Harry lo condujo por un camino de piedra hasta llegar a la casa. Tocó la puerta, y una mujer rubia de gesto amable los recibió.

 **-Harry! Pudiste haber avisado, mira mi cabello! -** exclamó al ver a Peter.

Peter no sabía de que se quejaba. Llevaba el cabello tomado de forma desordenada con un lápiz, pero se veía muy bien. Peter pensó que no podía tener más de treinta y dos años.

La mujer inmediatamente se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar. Saludó a ambos de un beso en la mejilla.

 **-Y cómo te llamas?** -le preguntó.

 **-Soy Peter.** -se aclaró la garganta. - **Peter Parker.**

Ella sonrió abiertamente.

 **-Tú eres Peter! Que gusto conocerte**. -parecía encantada. - **Debes estar muerto de frio, quieres un café?**

Peter dudó un momento. Miró a Harry, que tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y estaba levemente sonrojado.

 **-Claro, si, me encantaría**.

 **-** **Ehh** **, Peter, si quieres puedes subir a mi habitación. Enseguida voy**. -dijo Harry. Al ver la cara de confusión de Peter agregó. - **Es el último cuarto a la derecha**.

Peter subió la escalera. Antes de llegar arriba, pudo oír a la madre de Harry hablarle.

 **-Qué lindo es. Tenías razón, es muy tímido**.

Se sonrojó. Siguió por el pasillo hasta la última habitación y entró. Pensó que sería totalmente alucinante, pero la habitación estaba casi vacía.

Era una habitación enorme, pero tenía lo justo y necesario. No parecía ser de un adolescente. Por un momento pensó que se podía haber equivocado, pero no, ese era el último cuarto a la derecha. Entró y examinó el espacio con detenimiento.

Los muros estaban pintados de un blanco inmaculado. Una tenue luz iluminaba la habitación, proveniente de una ampolleta cubierta por una lámpara blanca. Había un gran espejo con un marco plateado precioso, seguramente si era de plata, del mismo material del que estaba hecho el respaldo de la cama, y el único cuadro solitario en el muro, y el marco del gran ventanal que daba paso a un balcón. Estaba bastante oscuro. Ya debían ser alrededor de las nueve de la noche, pero era difícil saberlo pues todo el día había estado oscuro por las nubes.

Harry abrió la puerta y entró, luego la cerró tras él.

 **-Cuál era el nombre de esto?** -le preguntó Peter, apuntando la habitación en general.

 **-Minimalismo.** -aclaró Harry.

Peter se sintió cómo un cavernícola. Él tenía su habitación repleta de basura. Hasta las partes de sus patinetas rotas las guardaba.

 **-Oh. Y por qué? -** quiso saber.

 **-No necesito cosas materiales. No las puedo llevar conmigo cuando todo termine**.

Lo razonó por un momento. Peter pensó que era lo más triste que había escuchado en su vida, pero probablemente solo era porque Harry lo había dicho de esa forma tan melancólica.

Harry fue hasta un mueble alto, lo abrió y le enseñó una cantidad enorme de libros de todo tipo que tenía guardados.

 **-Esto, en cambio, si puedo llevarlo**.

Peter tomó uno de los libros y le dio golpecitos con el puño.

 **-Para mi lucen bastante materializados**.

Harry se rió de él.

 **-No me refiero al objeto, me refiero a sus palabras. No te gusta leer?**

Peter negó con la cabeza.

 **-Sólo cosas de la escuela**.

Harry comenzó a explicarle unos cuantos libros. De fantasía, de viajes, de cultura, del universo, de animales. Era fascinante escucharlo hablar de algo que lo apasionaba.

 **-Oye, ibas a decirme** \- Peter trató de preguntar, pero un portazo lo interrumpió de golpe.

La madre de Harry entró en la habitación, ahora bien peinada con una trenza.

 **-Está listo. Vengan**. -y salió.

Peter miró a Harry confundido.

 **-La cena**. -aclaró Harry.

 **-Creí que solo me daría café.**

 **-Tomarás café de todos modos**.

Diciendo esto salió de la habitación, dejando a Peter con la frustración de que el tema se seguía postergando.

Al bajar, vio la mesa puesta de manera espectacular, y sirviendo su café estaba la madre de Harry, sonriéndole de forma alegre.

 **-Tome asiento, señorito**. -le dijo.

Peter sólo sonrió y se sentó a la mesa.

Había olvidado la última vez que conversó durante una cena. Los últimos meses, llegaba a su casa y subía a encerrarse en su habitación; a veces ni siquiera comía. Cuando acompañaba a su tía casi no hablaban. Ella intentaba sacarle temas de conversación, pero él casi nunca le prestaba atención.

Durante ese rato, la madre de Harry le hizo darse cuenta del error que cometía. Se lo dio a entender con una frase que a Peter le quedó grabada en la mente: " _Es importante disfrutar a las personas que siguen ahí para ti. Es una lástima no saber cuánto tiempo les queda, entonces todo sería más fácil. Pero me conformo con que al menos tú lo tengas presente"._

Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Estaba siendo injusto con su tía; ella no lo merecía. Si era de la forma que era, lo hacía para protegerlo. Después de todo, las horas extra que hacía en el hospital las hacía por él.

Se levantó de la mesa dando un fuerte golpe que sobresaltó a Harry y su madre.

 **-Debo irme!**

Ambos lo miraron confundidos.

 **-Está lloviendo otra vez, al menos espera que se detenga**. -pidió Harry.

 **-Debo ir por mi tía a la estación, lo había olvidado. No quiero ser desagradecido, pero es importante**.

La madre de Harry sonrió.

 **-Descuida, recuerda que puedes venir cuando quieras**.

Tomó su bolso desde el respaldo de la silla, se lo colgó como si fuera un cartero y salió de la casa.

Harry lo alcanzó cuando estaba llegando al portón. No dijo nada, sólo le devolvió su chaqueta, lo besó en la mejilla y volvió a entrar. Peter sonrió, se puso la chaqueta y corrió a la estación.


	11. Chapter 11

Cuando llegó a la estación, alcanzó a detenerse y vio a su tía caminando hacia él. Había llegado justo a tiempo.

De camino a casa, tuvieron una amena charla sobre todo y a la vez sobre nada; cosas triviales, pero fue agradable.

Llegó a darse una ducha para quitarse el agua de lluvia que llevaba todo el día acumulando, y notó que sus muslos estaban de color rojo por el frío que le provocaban los jeans mojados.

Le restó importancia ya que no era primera vez que llegaba entumido de frío y la ducha caliente lo repuso al instante.

Sin saber lo larga que sería para él esa noche, trató de esperar que se secara su cabello, pero el sueño pudo con él y pronto estuvo profundamente dormido.

Despertó sobresaltado por el timbre de su teléfono. Lo tomó del velador y trató de contestar sin abrir siquiera los ojos. Afuera aún estaba oscuro, y Peter se preguntó quién sería capaz de molestar a esas horas.

- **Hola**. -contestó con voz de sonámbulo.

- **Peter, soy yo.**

Era Harry. Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar su voz.

 **-Harry? Sabes que hora es?**

Pudo oír un intento de risa.

 **-Tarde? Temprano? No lo sé, no dormí en toda la noche. Necesito verte.**

Algo en su tono de voz lo alarmó.

 **-Estás bien?** -preguntó.

Tardó unos segundos en responder. Se escuchaba su respiración entrecortada, como si estuviera temblando.

 **-La verdad, no**. -respondió al fin. - **Estoy muriendo.**

Peter sintió un vacío en el estómago.

 **-Dónde estás? -** preguntó, incorporándose.

 **-Sabes dónde estoy. -** y colgó.

Peter se quedó escuchando el pitido que indicaba que la llamada había sido cancelada. " _Sabes dónde estoy_ ". Su voz resonaba con eco en su cabeza una y otra vez. Comenzó a sudar frío. Claro que sabía en dónde estaba. Se vistió a la velocidad de la luz y salió en su patineta camino a la fábrica.

Eran las cinco de la mañana. Quién sabe que hacía Harry a esas horas en la fábrica, pero Peter estaba ansioso por averiguarlo luego de esa peculiar llamada.

De camino un auto casi lo atropella por cruzarse sin previo aviso por una oscura calle, pero sólo siguió avanzando mientras el conductor lo insultaba a toda voz.

Al llegar, entró con cautela y miró debajo de la escalera. En efecto, ahí estaba sentado.

Se sentó junto a él en silencio. Vio que su mano derecha temblaba de forma convulsiva, y la tomó entre sus manos. Tenía las manos igual de heladas que las de él. Al tomarle la mano, Harry bajó la vista al suelo y comenzó a llorar.

Peter no entendía nada. Sintió que su corazón de estranguló al ver llorar a Harry. Quería abrazarlo, protegerlo, cuidarlo, pero no sabía cómo.

 **-Qué tienes? -** preguntó con el mayor tacto posible.

Lo abrazó y Harry se acurrucó en su pecho sin dejar de llorar. Peter estaba a punto de llorar con él, de rabia, de frustración, de pena acumulada. Acariciaba con suavidad su cabello para que se calmara un poco. Temblaba. Peter lo abrazó con fuerza.

 **-Peter, voy a morir**. -sollozó.

Peter sintió que el cielo se le vino encima.

 **-Qué?**

 **-Voy a morir. Mi padre murió y me heredó su mierda de enfermedad, pero no es lo mismo. Me tomó de forma diferente y nadie sabe que es lo que tengo**. -tosió un poco por hablar con el nudo en la garganta. - **Sólo saben lo rápido que avanza y que ahora está empeorando bastante.**

Peter quedó en trance. No creía lo que escuchaba. Más bien, no quería creerlo. Esa era una de sus horribles pesadillas de cada noche, y cuando despertara iría a la escuela, y vería a Harry y todo estaría bien.

Pero la realidad le llegó de golpe. No sabía qué decir, no encontraba las palabras. De pronto, todo calzó para él.

Su tía sí que lo conocía. Por eso lo había mirado con esa cara cuando lo vio en su casa. También le calzó el temblor en su mano y el hecho de que faltaba a clases de forma tan irregular.

- **Y lo peor es que no estoy muy seguro de querer seguir con el tratamiento**. -dijo.

Peter reaccionó.

- **No digas eso. No tú. No puedes decirme eso**.

Harry volvió a llorar. Se soltó de su abrazo, lo miró directamente y el alma de Peter se hizo pedazos.

Sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza y un sufrimiento enormes, y las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas le daban un aire aún más melancólico.

Con ímpetu, levantó las mangas de su chaqueta hasta que quedaron por encima del codo, y le enseñó sus antebrazos.

Estaba lleno de hematomas. Tenía marcas de aguja por todo el brazo, algunos moratones y casi todo el brazo rojo, irritado.

 **-Si puedo. De verdad, no quiero seguir con esto. No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con esos doctores imbéciles que me tratan como a una cobaya e intentan adivinar por descarte qué es lo que me podría sanar**.

Su rostro había cambiado. Ya no era alegre, o risueño como antes. Ahora sus ojos sólo reflejaban tristeza y frialdad.

 **-Por qué me dices esto?** -preguntó Peter. - **Por qué ahora?**

 **-Estoy terminando contigo**.

Le mantuvo la mirada seria y Peter no sabía cómo responder a eso.

 **-A qué te refieres con eso?**

 **-Termino contigo. Me refiero exactamente a eso. No quiero que volvamos a vernos**.

Hizo un intento por dejar de llorar y secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta.

Peter estaba aturdido. Había sido demasiado en muy poco tiempo, y aún no lo procesaba del todo.

 **-Esta es una despedida? Para eso me hiciste venir?**

Harry bajó la vista.

 **-Es lo mejor. -** respondió.

 **-Ah si? Lo mejor para quién?**

No respondió.

 **-Hablas como si fueras a morir. -** soltó Peter.

Entonces Harry explotó.

 **-Ya estoy muerto Peter! Acaso no lo ves? Incluso cuando te conocí ya estaba muerto, y ni tú ni nadie puede cambiar eso.**

Peter no respondió nada. Jamás había visto a Harry de esa manera, y no quería seguir empeorando las cosas.

Harry se levantó del colchón y caminó hasta la puerta.

 **-Adiós Peter.** -y salió sin más.

Peter se levantó, listo para ir tras él. Pero no pudo. Se quedo frente al muro y lo golpeó. Lo golpeó con los puños hasta que ya no pudo sentirlos, y gritó. Gritó como nunca, sacando toda frustración, enojo, tristeza o dolor que haya podido sentir en ese momento.


End file.
